Venecia la ciudad Efimera
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: El cuerpo danzante,cansado, y aun así victorioso,los impactos de arma, se engalanan, en su traje negro, ahora empapado sangre, de la suya y de los desdichados muertos a sus pies.-VENECIA…La ciudad hundida, La capital Efímera.


La historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella ¡NO! (El nombre de Romario me lo robe de KHR, y del Juego de Bajo Mundo. (Emulador para la PC) Hetalia le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu._

Sin más, Aquí el Fic

-Inicia aquí….

* * *

><p>"Aquella sonrisa que un día me obligaran a proteger, aquella boba sonrisa, que después de siglos, sigue tornándose, lejana a mí. Siempre la protegeré"<p>

– Ve Nii-chan, iré a ver a Doitsu, per favore, no vuelvas a chocar– y aunque para su hermano menor, el incidente en aquella bella Moto Roja, no era más que uno producido por el mal carácter de su hermano, para el mayor, había sido solo una parte más para cumplir, la promesa de toda su vida.

– Cállate Fratello idiota– se levantó y subió al nuevo y modificado Alfa Romeo, si se los preguntasen, sin duda Lovino prefería las motos, de su amada Carrocería Vespa, pero si se trataba de coches, la elegancia del alfa romeo, era lo suyo. El carro en color verde con una pequeñísima bandera italiana, grabada en la puerta. Arranco despertando el dormido motor, y sorprendiendo al menor.

– Ve– y sin más, se retiró, a donde lo esperaba el Alemán. Desconociendo como hacía desde siempre, la tortuosa promesa que su mayor, le hiciera una vez aun desaparecido imperio Romano.

Llego a las afueras, de la hermosa ciudad de Venecia y se sentó, a orillas de una abandonada construcción, el Alfa Romeo estacionado cerca de las ruinas, y el con su ropa de diseñador

– ¿Lovino Vargas? – dijo una cavernosa voz, el Italiano suspiro y se puso de pie. Se giró a ver al hombre que le hablaba, y el grupo que lo acompañaba.

– Supongo, que usted es el Bastardo, que me envió aquel mensaje– dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

– Que chiquillo, tan mal hablado– dijo el grupo, mostrando los bates, las espadas, y un gran número de armas.

– Calma muchachos–insistió el anciano, con ellos.

– Pero Jefe, este delincuente, se ha atrevido a ofenderle–

– Eh, escuchado señor Vargas, que usted tiene un pacto con el diablo, y es que sin más me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a mi mensaje– dijo el anciano capo con una gran sonrisa.

– Si dudas, debo admitir, que no espere, que me enviara un mensaje tan…llamativo, pero como usted sabrá, mi querida Vespa, quedo por completo destruida después de aquel, Accidente con los frenos, así que a como yo lo veo…Usted Bastardo… Me debe una motocicleta–

– Estoy dispuesto a pagarle, pero me temo que no puedo pasar por alto, aquel acontecimiento de hace algunos meses– dijo aquel anciano, recargándose en uno de los muros, derruidos

– ¿Se refiere al accidente, con las drogas?– dijo sonriente Lovino

– Veo que sabe de qué hablamos, dígame Señor Vargas…Tiene usted algo en mi contra–

– Nada–

– Entonces, por que intervino en aquella recepción, porque se atrevió a destruir mi amado cargamento–

– ¿Por qué dice? Pues porque es mi deber proteger a Italia– dijo sonriendo

– Idiota, Mátenlo– y tras la simple palabra, el grupo se arrojó a la joven personificación que lograba a duras penas esquivar, las armas de quien le atacaba. Un fuerte golpe en la cien, le hizo perder ligeramente la visión.

– Porque será, que siempre me tratan de débil– se puso de pie y se quitó el saco, aquel costoso saco de diseñador, que arrojo cerca del carro, mientras de nuevo aquel grupo se arrojaba contra él. Dio un habilidoso salto hacia atrás, y arrebatando la espada que traía uno de sus atacantes, se arrojó contra aquellos que instantes antes intentaban matarle.

El ocaso caía, iluminando en bellísimos matices, la hermosa ciudad de Venecia, la ciudad, donde todos los pecados morían ocultos en sus aguas. La silueta, de un joven sosteniendo un duelo, en clara desventaja, se hacía solo presente y visible, para quien tuviese la desgracia, de mirar más allá del hermoso paisaje. El cuerpo danzante, cansado, y aun así victorioso, varios impactos de arma, se engalanan, en su traje, negro, ahora empapado de rojo sangre, de la suya y de los desdichados muertos a sus pies.

Dio un corte directo a uno de sus atacantes, y vio como el cuerpo se desplomo delante de él, arrojo la espada, en la misma dirección de su saco y se inclinó a tomar la lupara, con la que instantes antes le apuntaban, se acercó al único desdichado en pie.

– ¿Y bien Anciano?–

– Como…Como puede ser posible, debías estar muerto–

– Eh contado 18 infelices, realmente pensaste que 18 míseros infelices, serían suficientes, para destruir la grandeza de toda una nación–

– ¿Eres el diablo? ¿Qué eres?– Lovino sonrió y acercando su mano, retiro de la cabellera gris, y la mirada aterrada del antiguo capo frente a él, el sombrero, blanco y negro. Y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Quién soy dices?– El anciano cayó al piso, aterrado, inmóvil, escapar no serviría de nada, además, fuese lo que fuese, había una fuerza que le imposibilitaba moverse, de ahí.

– 6– dijo de nuevo la voz, calmosa del joven italiano, logrando que el anciano, enfocara, su mirada en los ojos olivas, iluminados por el escaso resplandor del sol, en un color fuego.

– Tus bastardos me dieron 6 tiros, me debes una vespa, y un traje de diseñador– y extendió su mano como esperando lo obvio. El tembloroso y ahora cobarde anciano, saco de su saco, un gran grupo de billetes, envueltos con sumo cuidado, y se los dio al menor

– Perdona, a tu fiel servidor– dijo inclinándose tratando de besar los zapatos de Lovino que dio un paso atrás metiendo los billetes, en su bolsa.

– Yo soy…Italia– y sin más el ruido de 6 tiros continuos resonó, en la ahora noche sobre Venecia. La luz de una hermosa luna llena, iluminaba la ciudad. Y una delicada figura, se posaba, sobre las ruinas lejanas de una ciudad, que se mantenía como siempre bajo la luna eterna, y sobre el mar que la reclamaba. Un Alfa romeo, era conducido a alta velocidad, hasta las cercanías, de la ciudad, en el asiento del copiloto, una espada, en vuelta en un hermoso saco de diseñador. Y un arma vacía, con claros símbolos de haber sido utilizada recientemente.

El joven se bajó en una zona, elegante, protegida, y perfectamente iluminada, ajusto el sombrero en su cabeza y camino al interior, de aquel elegante recinto. Un grupo de elegantes hombres, lo miro entrar y guardaron silencio, algunos se hincaron, y muchos incluso arrojaron pañuelos sobre el camino que aquel joven seguía.

– Señor– dijo un adulto mayor inclinándose y besando la mano del menor frente a él, al menos en apariencia

– Romario…Quiero que limpies Venecia, hazlo parecer un enfrentamiento entre bandas enemigas y quiero que le mandes un mensaje a todos esos bastardos–

– Y cual será mi señor–

– Nadie puede poner sus sucias manos en Italia, a menos que yo lo diga–

– Si señor– un grupo se retiró de pronto, y algunas jóvenes llegaron con un gran número de trajes, en perfectas condiciones

El menor escogió un traje muy similar al suyo que ahora estaba arruinado y desapareció por una antesala.

– Creí que tendría vacaciones, señor– dijo un anciano de lentes, indicándole una silla frente a él.

– Y así era, tenía planeado ir a España por un par de días, pero… me topé con un grupo muy estúpido– se quitó el arruinado traje y permitió que aquel hombre, extrajera, las balas y limpiara las heridas, abiertas.

– Le quedara una hermosa cicatriz– dijo el anciano besando la espalda del menor, que chasqueo la lengua.

– a veces pienso… Gio, que eres el más Sádico de mis seguidores–

– No puede culparme señor, mientras que por mi cuerpo han pasado 60 años, por el suyo, no ha pasado ni un día, no puede culparme, por adorar el cuerpo del Demonio– Lovino sonrió congracia y sin ningún tipo de morbo se deshizo de las vestimentas rotas para engalanarse del nuevo traje, se acercó al viejo doctor y beso su frente.

– No te culpo, por ser de los pocos, que aceptarían morir por mí– se volvió a poner el sombrero, de su víctima, recogió el dinero del pantalón, dio unos billetes al anciano doctor. Salió e indico a uno de los presentes, comprasen una nueva Vespa, que dejarían en su casa, en Nápoles. Escucho por las noticias que veían en la sala, que su limpieza estaba completa. Abandono la lujosa casa, subió de nuevo a su alfa romeo. Una llamada se hizo presente en su teléfono móvil.

– Alo–dijo mientras ponía en marcha el potente motor de su amada escudería.

– Lovi, ¿estás bien?– decía la voz de un Español, por la línea de teléfono

– ¿Que se supone que significa eso, Bastardo?– grito molesto a pesar de que una sonrisa se filtró en sus labios.

– Lovi, acabo de ver las noticias de una pelea entre mafias, que termino con muchas muertes cerca de Venecia–

– Ah, eso, pues no estoy bien bastardo, me duele la espalda y creo que vi algo de sangre–

– Lovi, ¿quieres que vaya a verte?–

– ¿Qué?, claro que no idiota, sabes que…Yo iré–

– Pero Lovi–

– Crees que quiero estar aquí, con todo lo que paso–

– Tienes razón, entonces preparare Paella, con muchos Tomates–

– No olvides el vino, y llegare ahí mañana–

– Ah, Si Lovi…Te amo– el Italiano colgó y detuvo la marcha del carro, tomo el saco la espada y el arma y bajo del auto cerca de la antigua zona de Venecia, camino por un pequeño puente, que unía una calle con otra, se paró sobre este.

– Te prometí que lo cuidaría de todos quienes quisieran dañarlo– dijo dejando caer el Arma y el Saco amarrados hundiéndose en las frías y negras aguas.

De nuevo su teléfono lo sorprendió contesto al reconocer el tono

– ¿Nii-chan estas bien?–

– Fratello Idiota, ¿Llegaste bien con el macho patatas?–

– Si, nii-chan en el vuelo me sentí mareado, pero creí que era por el vino que me dieron, Ludwig me dijo lo que salió en las noticias, Ve Nii-chan ¿tu viste algo?–

– No, Fratello, yo voy rumbo a España, pero no te preocupes hay cosas que son mejor no ver–

– Nii-chan, ven a comer conmigo y Alemania mañana, trae al hermano España–

– Lo pensare, ¿Fratello?–

– Hai–

– Tu no debes preocuparte por las cosas que no puedes ver CAPISCI–

– Hai, Nii-chan–

– No dejes que el macho patatas de toque– y sin más colgó, sonriendo, guardando el teléfono y mirando la luna sobre él, iluminando su sombra reflejada en el agua.

– Prometí cuidarlo, pero para hacerlo hay cosas, que él no debe ver "lo mejor es no ver cosas innecesarias…Como el reflejo de la luna y el mio sobre el agua…solo ve una cosa…VENECIA…La ciudad hundida, La capital Efímera, que poco a poco regresa al mar"– dejo caer la espada, mirando como destruía el reflejo suyo y de la luna en las calmas aguas, sonrió ante el espejismo de un reflejo tras el suyo distorsionado.

– Abuelo Roma…Prometí cuidarlo, de todos quien quisieran dañarlo, pero, no podrá hacer nada, cuando el agua reclame la vida de Veneciano, y aun así, seguiré protegiendo sus ojos, de cosas que tú misma ambición a causado por siglos abuelito Roma–

Comenzó a silbar una de las conocidas canciones del festival de Venecia, el Masks of Venice, aquel evento donde cubrir el rostro era símbolo propio de lo que él hacía todo el tiempo en presencia de su amado hermano.

– Buenas noches, mi amada Venecia, mi amada capital efímera– y continuo su viaje hacia el aeropuerto, hacia España, hacia los brazos del español, que lo hacía sentir que todo lo que hacía (aun cuando nadie lo sabía) estaba bien.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Pues que les digo…Tengo Bronquitis estacional XP y después de 8 tortuosos días, hoy pude tomar mi compu, pensando en actualizar mis Fics XD y no me inspire para ninguno (Buaa) y entonces oyendo "Masks of Veneci" y leyendo UnderWater (KHR doujinshi) pensé en Lovi, en la ciudad efímera (que es Venecia) y surgió esto. Así que… ¿Ustedes que me dicen?<p>

¿Se merece un Review? Perfavore…

Deja un Review…Ayuda a Lovino a proteger a Feliciano

Actualizare mis fics pronto…Espero…


End file.
